


With Sprinkles on Top

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, Future Fic, M/M, kat's holiday drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Dave bake Christmas cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Sprinkles on Top

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “One could never bake too many Christmas cookies” for geegollywiz

 

Dave glanced around him, seeing only cookies everywhere he looked.  He couldn’t even really see the countertops anymore it had gotten so bad.

“Uh… baby?”

Kurt placed another sheet of cookies into the oven and closed the door, grabbing the pan on the counter and scooping the finished cookies off with a spatula to set them on a cooling rack.  “Yes?”

“You sure this isn’t too much?” Dave asked, unable to take his eyes off the piles of cookies scattered all over the kitchen counters.  “I mean, isn’t it just gonna be our families?”

Kurt stopped turning to flash Dave a pointed look.  “David.  Have you _seen_ Finn eat?”

“Well yeah, the guy’s a bottomless pit, but-”

Kurt’s face fell.  “Is this about me?  Do you not like my cookies?” he asked.

Dave’s eyes widened.  “What?  No, no, I _love_ your cookies, baby,” he said, trying to backpedal.  If he didn’t play this right, he’d wind up sleeping on the living room couch instead of next to Kurt.  And sleeping next to Kurt was the best thing ever, especially in Lima.  His bed in his old room at Burt and Carole’s house wasn’t nearly as big as his and Dave’s back in New York, which meant it was the perfect opportunity for cuddling.

Kurt laughed.  “I’m just teasing, David,” he said, and Dave breathed a sigh of relief, suddenly feeling sort of stupid for thinking his husband was actually serious.

“Oh,” Dave muttered, cheeks heating.

“Come here,” said Kurt, holding out his arms and smiling.  He enveloped Dave in a tight hug, leaning up to give him a long kiss.  “I love you,” he said softly and Dave hummed in agreement.

“I love you, too.”

“Besides,” Kurt said, smirking while Dave began putting the cookies into a jar, “one can never have too many Christmas cookies.”

_fin._


End file.
